Night Fury
by Helene Rowle
Summary: Algo se rompió en el interior de Hiccup. Se sintió solo como nunca antes. Y no entendía porque, ver a aquel dragón dejar de existir lo quebraba por dentro. Lo destrozaba. Como si toda una vida desapareciera. Como si hubiera cometido el peor error de todos. Y aquel Night Fury murió solo. Como el último de su especie.


_**Disclaimer: **_How to Trainer Your Dragon no me pertenece. Solo utilizo estos personajes para divertirme y entretener a mis lectores. No gano ningún dinero haciendo esto. Bla-bla-Bla lo que todos ya saben.

_**Sinopsis: **_Algo se rompió en el interior de Hiccup. Se sintió solo como nunca antes. Y no entendía porque, ver a aquel dragón dejar de existir lo quebraba por dentro. Lo destrozaba. Como si toda una vida desapareciera. Como si hubiera cometido el peor error de todos. Y aquel Night Fury murió solo. Como el último de su especie.

_**Advertencia: **_Muerte de un personaje.

_**Notas:** _¡Con este Drabbler entro al mundo de los fic de como entrenar a tu dragón! Nació esta idea después de ver como por doceava vez Como entrenar a tu dragón. Últimamente me encanta editar la película a mi modo y cambiar hechos para ver como transcurriría la historia. Y esta escena de la película encontré interesante cambiarla. Me siento mala. :c

* * *

Abrió los ojos para presenciar el nuevo día.

Frio. Helado.

_Como su vida. _

Se coloco las gruesas botas de cuero. Y bajo las escaleras siendo acompañado por el crujir de la madera.

Suspiro al ver la casa vacía.

_Como siempre. _

Preparo su desayuno por inercia, acostumbrado a la rutina. A sentarse en la mesa de la cocina, con dos sillas.

Observo el mueble de madera frente a él, mientras mordía con fuerza el duro pan que sería su desayunó.

Se pregunto cuándo fue la última vez que _él_ lo acompaño. Pero ese pensamiento se disipó de su mente con una sacudida.

"_Estúpido"_ Se repitió así mismo.

No sabría definir si todo lo que sentía era soledad.

Si el sentimiento de vacío que lo embriagaba al ver las estrellas en la noche era tristeza.

Pero nunca se detuvo a pensarlo. Porque Hiccup tenía una meta.

Convertirse en Vikingo. Aunque todos fueran en su contra, el seguía adelante. Levantando su flacucho cuerpo de todas las caídas que tuvo que resistir.

Hasta que llego aquel día.

Y la bestia de negro color cayó del cielo.

* * *

La vida de un dragón era ya de por sí difícil. No existía una jerarquía definida. Solo una simple regla.

_El más fuerte somete al más débil._

Y eso todas las bestias voladoras lo aprendieron tan solo al salir del cascaron.

Pero aun así, no existía la soledad para ninguno. Porque tenían una familia. Porque tenían a los de su especie.

_Excepto el Night Fury._

El silbido era lo único que advertía a los demás de su presencia.

Escondido en la negrura de la noche.

Volando a una velocidad que ningún otro alcanzaba.

Libre. Como ninguno

Sí, pero solitario.

Aunque el Night Fury no lo entendiera.

El nunca supo definir aquel sentimiento. Identificarlo. Era listo, pero en su vocabulario no existía la palabra correcta.

Era como tener hambre, pero no importaba cuanto metiera en su estomago, el vacio no desaparecía.

Y era frustrante.

Terriblemente odioso.

_Y doloroso._

Hasta que el nefasto día llego.

En el cual creyó perder su libertad.

Creyó perder lo que más amaba. Su oscuro cielo negro.

* * *

Hiccup todavía no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos le mostraban.

Aquella bestia negra en el bosque.

Que le gruño. Que respiraba.

Y que le observaba con aquellos profundos ojos verdes.

_Respira._

_Respira._

Levanto el cuchillo.

_("Te voy a matar") _

_Respira._

Y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

Entonces algo lo detuvo.

Y miro.

Aquellos ojos grandes.

Y dudo.

_("Eres un vikingo")_

_Repitió una voz en su interior._

Y dudo más aun, al ver el miedo en los ojos del dragón.

_("¡Debes matarlo!")_

Pudo verse. Vio su reflejo. Se sintió comprendido por un momento.

Pudo sentir su misma soledad.

Pudo sentir todo el miedo que sentía el dragón.

Vio a un igual.

A un hermano.

Y se sintió comprendido.

Por primera vez en toda su vida.

_("Es tu deber matarlo.")_

_No._

_("Eres un vikingo.")_

_Nunca nadie me vio como tal._

_("Siempre deseaste esto.")_

_Me equivoque._

* * *

"_Toothles…"_

"_Hey, ¡Sabes que tu baba no se quita!" _

"_Toothles…"_

"_¡Mas alto amigo!"_

"_Toothles…"_

"_No dejare que te lleven a ningún lado…"_

"_Toothles…"_

"_¡No lo toques!"_

"_Toothles…"_

"_Sé que no me harías daño"_

"_Toothles…"_

"_Bienvenido a casa amigo…"_

"_Toothles…"_

* * *

_Tú siempre fuiste mi único amigo._

_("¿Planeas decepcionar otra vez a tu padre?")_

Hiccup cerró los ojos con fuerza, y el dragón lo imito con resignación.

Apretó con fuerza el cuchillo. Dudando.

_No._

_**("¡MATALO!")**_

Algo dentro de Hiccup se rompió.

Y el cuchillo cayó.

Aterrizando en la garganta del dragón.

Vio sangre.

Demasiada sangre por todos lados.

Y el brillo en los ojos del Night Fury desapareció.

Hiccup se sintió solo.

Como nunca antes en su vida.

"_Toothles…"_

Sin saber porque, las lagrimas cayeron por sus mejillas.

Hiccup dejo de ser Hiccup.

Y aquel Night Fury murió solo. Como el último de su especie.

Y sin ningún nombre.

"_Toothles…"_

**Fin.**


End file.
